A Few Threesomes, Foursomes Even, Bondage, Role-Playing and More
by madam-may
Summary: Natasha and Clint play a game whenever they have sex. The rules are very simple: whoever cums the most loses. After one steamy night of play, Natasha asks Clint if they can spice things up a bit by involving the other Avengers and their partners. Clint agrees and, well...
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Marvel - I'm just having a bit of fun with them ;) **

**Author note:** _Hello there! I have never written anything like this before (a 'story' purely based on sex) but thought I would give it a go. I have a few ideas for two or so more chapters but ideas are welcome :) please review too! Much love xo _

* * *

"**You busy tonight, Barton?" **Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye) smiled down at the text message from his partner, Natasha Romanoff (aka Black Widow.)

"**What do you have in mind?"** He replied quickly. After firing one more arrow at the target, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"**You know exactly what I have in mind."** Natasha's reply said. Clint grinned – he definitely knew what Natasha had in mind.

"**My room, at 8?"** Clint didn't bother to shoot again. He was too eager for the reply.

"**I hope you don't have an early meeting tomorrow." **Clint smirked this time and put his phone down. He knocked another arrow.

"Bullseye," he murmured as the arrow struck the target.

* * *

"Clint, yes," Natasha arched upwards as Clint's talented tongue darted in and out of her pussy. He chuckled quietly and the vibrations sent Natasha over the edge. Her hands balled into fists as she cried out his name. Clint softly licked her until she was still before moving to lie beside her.

"So, that's three for you and two for me?" he smirked at her. Natasha looked over, a red curl clinging to her forehead with sweat. Her eyes were fierce despite the intense climax she'd just reached.

"Don't get cocky Barton. You know I can make a mess of you in seconds." She growled and Clint's already hard cock twitched. Her eyes flickered down and an overly sweet smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, what's this?" She slowly slid down and licked the tip of his dick. Clint inhaled sharply. "I think we're about to be…cum even," Clint shivered and Natasha took him in her mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh, Tasha…" Clint moaned. His dick was tingling – the sound of her multiple orgasms rang in his ears. Natasha moved her lips up and down his cock, her tongue wetting it. She rubbed circles in all the right places and the inside of her cheeks pressed on the side of his cock. Clint bucked slightly, causing his cock slide further into Natasha's mouth. She moaned and Clint gasped. One of Natasha's hands came to cup and rub Clint's balls. Clint couldn't help him – he reached down and locked his hands in Natasha's hair. He then pushed her forward, pushing more of his dick in her mouth. Natasha sucked and licked, her tongue darting into the small slit on the tip of his cock.

"Tasha!" Clint cried, a tiny amount of pain mixed in with pleasure. Natasha simply moaned again, loving the feeling of his throbbing cock in her mouth. She continued to take him in, relaxing her throat to allow for him to thrust into her mouth. She knew he got rather rough when he lost control. Natasha sucked hard and Clint's hand tightened in her hair. She pulled almost all the way off before getting all of his cock in her mouth again. "Ah, yes…" Clint groaned. Natasha squeezed his balls a little tighter and darted her tongue into the slit again. Clint came, crying out with pleasure. Natasha took it in, still sucking gently.

Once Clint's breathing was nearly normal, Natasha pulled away. As she sat up, she felt a bit of cum seeping out of the corner of her mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked it up quickly. Clint smiled at her.

"Now we're even," she murmured, crawling over him. Natasha crawled up so far that her breasts almost rubbed on Clint's chin. He looked down at them, licking his lips. Natasha smirked.

"Not for long," he murmured.

* * *

Natasha and Clint lay next to each other, their hands intertwined. Both of them were slowly returning their breathing to normal. Clint was in front once again – Natasha had come two more times than him and he doubted she could best him. Especially after what he had in store for her next. He rolled away and Natasha sat up, watching him carefully. He returned with two pieces of long thin black material. Natasha grinned – she loved a little bondage.

"What are you going to do to me, Agent Barton?" she purred. Clint smirked, loving the role-playing.

"I'm going to show you what happens to naughty new agents, Romanoff." Clint directed Natasha to be sitting with her back up against one of the posts on Clint's four poster bed. He then made her raise hands – before she knew it, Natasha was tied up, arms raised above her head. "Oh, Natasha, you look so sexy tied up like that." Clint teased her and she smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed her – it started off sweet but soon it was passionate, fiery. Soon, Natasha pulled away.

"What's other piece of material for, sir?" She purred again and Clint felt his blood rush. He reached over and picked up the material, letting it slip between his fingers.

"You get to choose – this either covers your eyes or gags you. Which would you prefer?" Clint moved to pressing his bare body against her, hips lips and teeth at her neck. All that could be heard for a moment was Natasha's frustrating groans – she could already feel herself wanting Clint inside her.

"Gag me," she finally burst out and Clint pulled away slowly. His smile was almost evil. He took his time tying the material around Natasha's mouth and as he pulled away she bite at him through it. His fingers ghosted over her pussy. She wiggled, trying to get him to finger-fuck her. His fingers ran up her pussy, his thumb massaging her clit. Natasha moaned, bucking her hips.

"No… You must learn to behave, Romanoff." Clint reached for one of the condoms on the night stand. He quickly opened it and put it on. "And there's only one way I know to get naughty agents to submit." As he finished speaking, Clint practically slammed into Natasha. She cried out and Clint looked at her with concern – he knew she loved this but he didn't want to hurt her either.

"I won't break," she said as best she could. Clint chuckled and thrust into her again, her back pressed hard against the post. Clint continued to pound into her while Natasha writhed. She longed to be dragging her nails down his back; she longed to be flipping him over and riding him herself; she longed for them to battle for dominance liked they'd done so many times before. She longed for all these things while she was practically strung up with Clint fucking her hard.

"Oh Tasha," he murmured against her neck. "You look so pretty tied up like that." Natasha moaned at his seductive tone and he chuckled. Then Clint began to nibble at her ear and Natasha became a hot moaning mess. Clint continued to pound into her, his teeth tugging and nipping at her ears. One of Clint's hands slowly slid up her body, weighing her breast in his palm for a moment, before continuing up to pull the gag away from her mouth. It fell around her neck.

"Cl-Clint, o-yes, ple-ase…" Natasha said, her words tumbling together. She thrust her hips up, using how her hands were tied for leverage.

"Oh!" Clint gasped, his breath hot in his ear. He started to pound even harder and Natasha could feel her orgasm building. Clint's calloused hands pressed hard on her back, the rough skin scratching at Natasha's skin.

"I'm close, I'm so close," she murmured, trying to nuzzle into his neck. She tugged at the ties and Clint slowed. "No…" she moaned. Clint slowly rocked back and forth. Natasha mewled – she was so wet and he was just teasing her. "Clint, now." She growled finally. Clint grinned and pounded into her again. "Yes, yes…" Natasha moaned, her hips lifting to meet Clint's. He nipped at her ear once more and Natasha once more became a hot, moaning, _coming_ mess. "Clint!" she almost screamed.

"Yes," Clint moaned, his voice deep with lust. He thrust again and came.

The pair remained in this position for a moment longer, their breathing not slowing. Clint's forehead rested on Natasha's shoulder while Natasha rested her head against the pole behind her. Finally Clint slid out of her, took off the condom, threw it away and went about untying Natasha. She let out a small gasp as her arms drop back by her sides. Clint crawled on the bed to be kneeling in front of her. He kissed her tenderly.

"I win," he whispered.

"This time," she murmured back, her tone sassy. Clint grinned – she won, more often than not. Clint moved Natasha so they were lying beside each other again. Natasha was the one to intertwine their hands. Slowly, both of them fell to sleep.

* * *

Clint and Natasha sat across from each other in an uptown restaurant – this was another part of their game, whomever 'lost' would take the other out the next night. While Clint would have preferred some tiny pizza parlour closer to down town, he couldn't deny the thrill he was getting as Natasha slid her foot up and down his leg. Natasha was acting as if nothing particularly dirty was happening, simply looking out the window and sipping her wine.

"You know what we should do, Clint," she said, setting down her glass and looking at him again.

"What's that Tasha?" Clint said. Suddenly the waiter appeared with their orders. Natasha remained silent until he had left.

"We could get others involved…" Clint nearly dropped the fork that was nearly to his mouth.

"Others? Who?" He whispered – Clint wasn't sure if he was aroused or shocked.

"The other Avengers… and their partners," said Natasha, happily chewing some fancily cooked chicken.

"What?" Clint half spat.

"C'mon, Clint, think about it – a few threesomes, foursomes even, more bondage – role-playing." Clint had almost forgotten how kinky Natasha was – she was up for all of this and more. It was one of the reasons he'd found her so god damn hot.

"But, who do we start with?" Clint murmured.

'You're on board with this?' he thought. 'You've only got one lifetime, Barton.' He then countered. Natasha grinned with victory.

"Pepper," said Natasha simply.

The pair of assassins spent the rest of their evening planning how to seduce Pepper Potts.


	2. Chapter 2

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :) **

Pepper sat at her desk, enjoying her meeting free hour or two. She had had Happy get a coffee and then requested she be left alone until her next meeting began. It was as she was reading through a progress report from one of the middle managers that the power flickered. Thinking nothing of it, Pepper reached for her coffee – it was still luke warm. The power flickered once more and then went out. Pepper heard her door click shut and looked up. It was dark in the foyer leading to her office and it seemed no one else was there. She pulled on the door handle – it didn't open. She entered the pin to let herself out but it, again, didn't work. Pepper spun around, resting her head the door. Suddenly her computer screen lit up. Pepper looked at it with shock before slowly making her way around to sit in the chair.

The screen was blank, plain white. As Pepper reached for the mouse, the screen flickered and an image of the training room at Stark Tower appeared on the screen. Then in the top right hand corner "rec" appeared with a red circle. Pepper's eyes narrowed – why would a camera in the training room be feeding into her computer? Movement on the screen stopped Pepper's wondering – a scantily clad Natasha Romanoff came into the frame. She wore black lingerie and a short red silk robe. Natasha looked directly at the screen and winked. She sat on one of tables, her gorgeous legs swinging. Another person entered the frame – Clint Barton. Pepper's eyes widened. Clint simply had one of the provided 'after work out' towels around his waist – that was all he was wearing. He too looked directly at the camera and winked.

Natasha and Clint kissed, their bodies coming together. Clint dropped the towel and Pepper looked away. When a soft moan came from her speakers, she turned her head back. Clint and Natasha were now wrapped up in one another - Natasha had her legs wrapped around Clint, who was slowly thrusting back and forth as he kissed her neck. Natasha's underwear was now lying, ripped, beside her. Pepper averted her eyes once more, face now flaming. Natasha turned to the camera once again, a sultry smile on her lips – it was if she knew Pepper was watching.

Natasha was incredibly pale compared to the tanned Clint. The contrasting skin colour was entrancing and the slight sheen of sweat covering their skin made it even more so. Clint sped up while Pepper watched her screen with wide eyes. Natasha's breathing grew heavier as Clint pounded into her, faster and faster. She kissed, licked, sucked and bit at his neck. Clint's rough hands ran over Natasha; he squeezed her arse, pulling him even closer to him. He then moved his hands to her breasts – his palms grazed over her nipples while he thrust in and out.

Natasha pulled away from his neck and instead kissed Clint's lips. He pressed closer to her, one of his hands tangling in her hair. Clint thrusted and both he and Natasha knew he was close. Clint moved to kiss Natasha's breasts and sucked her nipples.

"Oh…" Natasha moaned. Pepper felt herself getting hotter and she unconsciously leant forward. Clint thrusted again and Natasha moaned once more. Clint groaned too.

"Pepper…" A shiver ran through Pepper as she gasped with shock. Clint had moaned her name as it was her he was fucking. Natasha groaned again.

"Yes… Keep going," Natasha moaned. Clint bucked his hips up and Natasha bounced on the table.

"Pepper, yes," Clint moaned again – he loved fucking Natasha hard and he could tell she was close. He pounded into her one, two more times before she came, her hips thrusted up. Clint came too, calling Pepper's name once again.

Pepper's hands were balled into fists and her thighs were clenched. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen – and what she'd half wanted to participate in. Natasha pulled away while Clint gripped the table. Natasha got up and stood in front of the camera half naked. She winked again before the feed cut out with a crackle.

Pepper sat in shock. Was that set up? Had Natasha and Clint set that up? What… why? Pepper jumped as her phone vibrated on the desk beside her. The number was unknown but Pepper answered anyway.

"Hello?" her voice was slightly shaky while her mind replayed the footage she'd just witnessed again and again.

"Hi, Pepper. How's everything?" It was Natasha. Her tone was playful. Pepper nearly dropped the phone.

"Natasha?" she gasped – the power was still out and no one was in the foyer but Pepper still glanced over her computer, almost guiltily.

"And Clint," Pepper's face flamed as she recognised the voice that had been moaning her name a few minutes ago.

"I guess you're wondering what that was all about." Natasha said.

"Look, Pepper, basically we want you to join us in our little… shall we say, sexual endeavours? A third always spices things up a little more." Clint wasn't sure whether or not to believe him.

"That's crazy – I mean. Really. It's just – I've never done anything like that before. I've never been with a woman and… I just, wow." Pepper shook her head slightly, even though they couldn't see her.

"Just think about it okay? We'll go slow for you…" Clint's voice was seductive and Natasha knew Pepper would be falling under his charm.

"What about Tony?" Pepper mumbled, still not sure of what she was saying.

"We'll work something out. Just keep it quiet for now, okay?" Natasha said and Pepper nodded, realised they couldn't see her and then responded with a yes. "Talk soon Pepper," said Natasha while Clint chuckled. A beep sounded as Natasha hung up.

Pepper slowly put the phone down while the power flickered on around her. Her computer went back to the boring progress report and her door unlocked. Pepper's mind was filled with thoughts of Natasha and Clint. It was only when Happy appeared at the door did Pepper snap out of it.

"You alright?" he asked. Pepper looked up with wide eyes. She nodded, while her mind grappled with what the two assassins had proposed to her. "Your next meeting starts in fifteen minutes. We best be off." Pepper got up and gathered her things, trying to put Clint and Natasha's moans from her mind.

* * *

Pepper sat in the lounge of hers and Tony's Malibu home, with a glass of wine, a pen and some paper. Some paper balls scattered the table and the piece of paper she was poring over at the moment was littered with crossings out and scribbles. In amongst the crossings out and scribbles was a list of pros and cons of entering into a sex triangle with two master assassins.

What scared Pepper was that her pros list seemed a whole lot longer than her cons list. And she kept getting distracted by thoughts of what she saw today and what she would be willing to partake in… what she would love to do to Clint… and what she would love to do to Natasha. And, especially, what she would love for them to do to her.

Pepper didn't know if she was sexually frustrated or it was just her 'horny teenager' side coming out but she was definitely considering entering into this. There was one thing that kept her hesitating: Tony.

Pepper loved Tony and she knew he loved her and it's not as if she was bored with their sex life. It just seemed like this offer was too good to pass up. And from how Clint had made it sound they had plans for Tony – and Pepper was all for him joining in.

"Pep, you here?" Tony called. Pepper quickly hid the papers under the couch cushion and dropped the pen on the table.

"Yeah, just in here." Pepper hoped she sounded normal – and not all squeaky and stressed. "Hey Tony," she began, wanting to get straight to the point. "How do you feel about… how should I say… sexual 'adventures' between friends?" Tony looked at Pepper with a curious expression.

"Where's this coming from?" he asked, joining her.

"I was shown this gossip story today – these couples were switching partners and having threesomes and foursomes, even. I just wondered how you would feel about something like that." Pepper felt pretty proud of her fib there. And Tony seemed to buy it.

"Well, I guess, I don't know how I would feel about it. Obviously, it wouldn't mean anything more and I trust you – I'm assuming we're putting ourselves in the situation – so, I guess if it arose, I might be alright with it. Also, it would depend on who."

'How does two of your fellow Avengers who are master assassins sound?' Pepper added mentally. Tony smiled at Pepper.

"Feeling like getting outside your comfort zone, miss Potts?" he asked, winking. Pepper grinned.

"I'm sure you have idea upon idea for that Mr Stark." Tony smiled and kissed Pepper.

"I'll order some food, alright?" Tony got up and left Pepper by herself again. In those few minutes alone, Pepper decided – she would take Natasha and Clint up on their offer with one condition: they included Tony in this soon.

* * *

Pepper was distracted and nervous all of the next day. She was late to meetings and once she got there she was distracted throughout. When Pepper finally got to have her lunch break (about an hour after everyone else's), she called her assistant and Happy, telling them to reschedule the rest of her meetings and to tell everyone else to go home early.

"You ready to go, Miss Potts?" Happy asked from the door. Pepper looked up from the blank document she was meant to be writing an annual sales report.

"I'm going to stay here and get some more work done. Go home, Happy. I'll get Tony to pick me up." Pepper smiled and Happy nodded although he still looked confused, and left. Pepper picked up her phone and scrolled to find Natasha's contact. She hoped that this would work.

"**Are you two still staying at Stark Tower?" **Pepper clicked send and waited anxiously for a reply. Her message alert rang a moment later.

"**We most definitely are."** Pepper nodded, although she wasn't quite sure why. She opened up her e-diary to see she had an early meeting in the city the next day.

"**Mind if I stay the night?"** Pepper wasn't sure why she was asking to stay at the tower that she and Tony owned (he could say what he liked, she had part ownership of it.)

"**We look forward to seeing you." **Was all the reply said. Pepper exhaled, to calm herself. She quickly texted Tony saying she was going to drive herself to the tower and she would see him tomorrow afternoon. He responded a moment later telling her to buy him something. Pepper smiled.

She truly loved Tony and she didn't want to hurt him. And she was going to involve him in this as soon as possible. However she also felt that she'd never had that wild sexual experience. And she knew Clint and Natasha could give her that. Once Tony was a part of it then Pepper would be insanely happy. But no one could blame her for wanting to have the two spies to herself for a bit could they?

Pepper sighed and turned back to her blank document.

* * *

Pepper somehow managed to stay away from the tower until 8pm. When she stepped out of the elevator onto the main living floor, she found it empty. She looked into all the rooms but there was no one there. Pepper re-entered the kitchen, hoping magically that the pair would be in there. Instead there was small post-it note she hadn't noticed earlier.

"**Put your stuff away and then come to Clint's room."** Pepper smiled at the familiar writing – she knew it was Natasha's from when they'd worked together. Pepper quickly unpacked her things on hers and Tony's floor before making her way to Clint's floor. Not knowing what to wear, Pepper had thrown on some yoga pants and a casual singlet top. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Clint in some shorts and Natasha in that same silk robe.

"Hi there, Pepper," said Clint, watching Pepper's eyes drift over his bare chest. She smiled nervously as her heart thrummed from more than nerves. "You're sure about this?" Despite how much he and Natasha wanted this, they didn't want to force Pepper – and they didn't want to jeopardise what she and Tony had.

"There is one thing – I want Tony involved in this. I don't know how long you guys want this to go on but if this is going to be an occurring thing, I need Tony to be in on it." Natasha smiled.

"Don't worry Pepper; he'll be with us soon." Pepper nodded and she felt her nerves seep away a little. "Now, you said you've never been with a woman?" Pepper nodded again, her eyes flashing nervously. Natasha chuckled softly.

"We're not going to push you, Pep," said Clint, easily adopting Tony's pet name for her. It made her feel more comfortable. Pepper stood awkwardly between the two. Clint slowly made his way over to her. He pulled her close to him. "We'll go slowly okay? Nat will jump in if she feels that you won't freak out. Is that okay?" Pepper nodded, entranced by his eyes. Slowly Clint leaned in and kissed her. Pepper almost pulled back at his sudden forwardness but Clint tangled his hands in her hair, keeping their lips together. Pepper kissed back when Clint slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip. His hand left her hair and both of his hands slid down to her arse. He pressed her forward and through their clothes, Pepper felt Clint's already hard cock. She pulled back, opening her eyes. Clint smiled playfully at her before kissing her neck and squeezing her arse. Pepper let out a soft moan.

Natasha watched on, wondering how to make her move and trying to not get too caught up in slowly building heat between the other two. Clint was now kissing down Pepper's collar bone while sliding off her singlet. It fell to the ground and Clint continued kissing down her body. Pepper let her hands tangle in Clint's hair as he licked between her breasts. Pepper moaned, getting a little wet. Clint made his way back to her lips and Natasha decided to enter.

Clint's hands were on Pepper's arse again and Natasha slipped her arms around Pepper from behind. She ran her hands over Pepper's half covered stomach, her thumb running along the underside of Pepper's breast. Pepper shivered as the other woman's hands ran over her. Natasha smiled and kissed Pepper's neck while Clint kissed her lips. Natasha slid her hands down to rest at the top of Pepper's thighs. Her thumbs ran circles on Pepper's mound and Pepper shivered again, her hips pressing forward to Clint.

Clint walked backward, bringing Pepper and Natasha with him. Natasha let go and Clint spun himself and Pepper so Pepper fell backward onto his bed. Clint climbed on top of her, straddling her. He rocked back and forth slowly and Pepper moaned. He slowly pulled down her leggings and then undid her bra. Clint sucked on her breasts and Pepper gasped, her back arching upward. Natasha shooed Clint away and straddled Pepper. Pepper sat, feeling anxiously.

"Trust me, Pepper – I don't bite." Natasha said softly, kissing Pepper's neck.

"Unless you ask her to," said Clint who had taken off his shorts and was lazily stroking his cock. Natasha chuckled against Pepper's neck before laying the other woman down. Natasha slid Pepper's underwear off with her teeth before kissing all up Pepper's thighs. Clint watched, making sure Pepper wasn't about to freak out. Natasha softly brushed her lips on Pepper's pussy and Pepper gasped. Clint climbed onto the bed again and straddled Pepper; his knees were either side of her breasts and his dick slid between them.

Pepper couldn't believe what was happening – Natasha was kissing her wet pussy teasingly and Clint was massaging her breasts while rocking back and forth so his dick rubbed them too. Natasha's administrations continued – her tongue licked all along Pepper's pussy before darting inside her folds. Pepper moaned and went to arch her back up. Clint's body held her down – he had bent himself over to lick her hard nipples as he continued to rock back and forth. Pepper wanted to admire his flexibility but her mind was consumed with the pleasure from their movements.

Natasha was now fingering her as she licked her clit slowly, tantalisingly. Pepper moaned and knew she wasn't far off coming. She was almost shaking and when Natasha switched her fingers and tongue, Pepper knew she would only last a minute or so more. It seemed Clint and Natasha knew too because both of them pulled away – both of them with one more lick. Pepper groaned with frustration and moved her hands down to finish herself off. Natasha was suddenly on top of her, with her hands pinned above her head.

"Mustn't touch," she purred before kissing Pepper. A few moments later, Clint came up from behind Natasha and forced her to move up Peppers body. "Hey, Pep, want to lick me out?" laughed Natasha, breaking from the serious mood. Pepper looked at her with wide eyes before something clicked in her mind.

"You're not going to get off from this are you?" Pepper asked. She felt Clint slide his dick up and down her slit. "I'm assuming Clint's about to fuck me but you're not going to get off – I will and I'm assuming Clint will. But what about you, Natasha?"

"This is about you Pepper." Said Clint, his head appearing over Natasha's shoulder. Pepper didn't like it – and she wanted to be daring, to put herself outside her comfort zone.

"I'll do it." She said with a wink and a nervous smile. Natasha's eyes widened and Pepper knew she wanted the release. Natasha moved so she was kneeled over Pepper's face. Pepper hesitantly kissed the other woman's pussy. She felt a thrill run through her – she had never felt so _bad._

Clint slid into Pepper, his cock filling her up. He began thrusting and Pepper moaned. She licked up and down Natasha's slit before darting her tongue in and out. Clint thrusted in a little harder than he had been and she gasped. Natasha moaned. Pepper grinned at her success and kept going. Clint kept thrusting hard and soon all that could be heard was the moans of the two spies. Pepper moaned occasionally but she was muffled.

Pepper continued to lick and kiss Natasha while her fingers fucked her. Natasha was a hot mess, her arms and legs shaking from holding herself up. Clint was pounding into Pepper, making it difficult for Pepper to hold off. He reached forward and squeezed one of Pepper's breasts causing her to moan. Natasha gasped as she came hard. She fell forward and Clint pulled Pepper up so it was as if she was sitting on his lap. He thrusted up, making Pepper bounce. Pepper grinded and rocked and Clint was soon hitting her g-spot. Pepper came, gasping and moaning. As she tightened around him, Clint came too. He laid Pepper back down, slid out of her and fell beside her. Natasha was the first to get up – she kissed Pepper and then she kissed Clint.

"Who's up for round two?" she asked, grinning.

**Author Note: **_Review and let me know what you think - and thoughts for next chapters? I've got an idea for Tony's introduction but thinking of another chap with just Pepper, Natasha and Clint... Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed :)x_


	3. Chapter 3

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**Author note: **_Hey guys, I'm am so super sorry for the lack of update. Life has been rather hectic. I am hoping to update this story every one to two weeks. Please be patient with me? Enjoy x_

Tony squeezed Pepper's thigh as he slowly pounded into her. Pepper moaned and Tony smiled.

"Pepper…" Tony said, nuzzling into the crook between her neck and shoulder. Pepper was immediately reminded of Clint moaning her name when she'd sucked him off the night before. She pushed this memory from her mind and focused on Tony.

His hand slid up her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. He weighed her breast in his hand before sucking and licking her nipple. Pepper's thoughts immediately flashed to when her and Natasha had fooled around – to try and get Pepper comfortable with being with _just_ a woman. Tony suddenly thrusted hard and Pepper gasped with pleasure.

"Like it a bit rough Miss Potts?" He growled in her ear. Pepper gulped and nodded – thanks to the two assassins she'd been fucking for the past week or so. Tony bit at Pepper's ear and she gasped and shivered again. He kept thrusting and Pepper grinded her hips. Soon both of them were moaning heavily. Tony thrusted hard once again and Pepper moaned loudly as she came. Tony came a moment later. Both of them lay there, waiting for their breathing to calm. Tony slid out of Pepper and moved to be beside her. Pepper moved to be close to him and Tony held her.

Guilt ate at Pepper. She had been cheating on him for a week and she couldn't bear it. No matter what way she looked at it, it was cheating and she hated herself. She was meeting Natasha and Clint the next day and planned on working out a 'getting-Tony-into-bed' plan.

"I love you Pep," Tony said sleepily, his arms tightening around her slightly.

"I love you too." She murmured, guilt aching through her again.

* * *

Tony woke before Pepper the next morning, despite the fact Pepper had work that day. He got up slowly, so not to wake Pepper, before wondering out into the kitchen. Tony was tempted to try and make breakfast but knowing his track record would probably burn it. It was then that he noticed Pepper's phone. A small icon was flashing on the screen showing 3 new messages. Tony decided to check them, in case something was happening at Stark Industries. As he reached across the table for it, Pepper's sharp voice rang through the kitchen.

"Tony!" He looked up to see Pepper's wide eyes looking worriedly at him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, forgetting the phone and walking over to her. Pepper blinked and realised her almost mistake.

"I just didn't know where you were." She mumbled, looking at him with a smile. Tony smiled in return.

"I'm right here." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to shower now, okay?" Pepper nodded and Tony moved past her. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her phone. She unlocked and quickly read the messages from Natasha and Clint. She grinned at the dirty things they'd sent her.

* * *

Pepper slowly walked through the halls of Stark Tower, following the discarded pieces of Natasha's and Clint's clothes. She listened for moans and possibly screams but heard nothing.

Finally Pepper arrived at one of the unused bedrooms, Natasha's thong hanging from the door handle. She pushed open the door to find the room empty. The door slowly swung shut behind her and then suddenly Pepper found herself being pushed back against the door, her hands pinned above her head. Clint was then kissing her roughly, his naked body hard up against hers. His hands made light work of her clothes and they were soon on the floor. Natasha watched from the bed, her hand slowly rubbing her pussy.

Clint then stopping kissing Pepper and got down on his knees in front of her. Pepper grinned down at him, her fingers sliding through his hair. Clint immediately began to kiss and lick at Pepper's pussy and she closed her eyes, moaning. His tongue began to dart in and out of her folds, soon rubbing her clit. His fingers trailed up her leg to then finger her. Then he switched – his tongue slid in and out of her, massaging inside her while his fingers teasingly ghosted over her clit. Pepper moaned again and Clint pulled away. Pepper almost growled and Natasha let out a small giggle. Her hand had still been slowly rubbing herself the entire time, despite how wet the sight and sounds were making her.

Clint then picked Pepper up – she wrapped her legs around him and his cock brushed against her. She moaned again – she'd been so close when he'd been on his knees. She squirmed in his arms, trying to get more but Clint was too strong. Pepper felt herself be lowered into a chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to hold him to her but the assassin's had other plans. Natasha made her way over and pulled one of Pepper's arms down. Pepper looked to see a strip of black cloth being tied around her wrist and the leg of the chair. She looked up to Natasha, who winked. Clint was busy tying the other arm and then both the assassins stepped back. Pepper looked at them with confusion.

"Pepper, breathe. We've been taking it easy on – you're new to the whole rough thing. But Tasha and I want to go all out. And we want you to watch. The thing is, we don't want you touching." Clint said and Pepper relaxed slightly. She was still wet and wanting to cum but the thought of watching Natasha and Clint, while it didn't help the wetness matter, would make waiting worth the while.

Natasha stepped over to Clint and began to nibble at his neck. Clint immediately pulled her close to him – she wrapped her arms around his neck and Clint lifted her up, Natasha's legs wrapping around his waist. Clint laid Natasha down on the bed and grinded on her slowly while she continued to kiss, lick and suck at his neck. Natasha finally pulled away and Clint captured her lips in a hot kiss. Natasha sat up and then rolled them so she was on top. She grinded on Clint while his hands squeezed her arse.

Pepper watched, waiting, wanting. She could feel the tension building in both Natasha and Clint and it caused more to build inside her.

Clint flipped himself and Natasha so she was underneath him, completely at his mercy. He straddled her and began to lick between her breasts. He then trailed kisses across to her left nipple. He licked the nipple over and over, knowing how it would get to Natasha. She curled her hands into fists, trying not to react in any other way. Clint then took the nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Natasha's hands now spread wide while her hips bucked up slightly. Clint grinned and rubbed his tongue over the nipple as he sucked on Natasha's big tit. Clint's other hand slid down her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He lifted his hips up and his hand continued down to teasingly rub over Natasha's slit. She shivered and he pulled away from her breast with one final suck. He began to nibble and kiss at her collarbone and neck while his fingers began to rub her clit, slowly and tantalizingly. It was then that Natasha moaned and something seemed to snap inside of Clint – pure dominance came over him and the roughness of his movements showed it.

He pulled away from Natasha and she looked at him with a lustful smirk on her face – she knew how to handle Clint when he got like this. Her hand slowly trailed down her body and began to rub where Clint's fingers had been a moment ago. Clint slapped her hand away.

"69, now," was all he said in a harsh tone. Natasha complied, knowing this would work out well for her in the end. Clint laid down and then Natasha knelt over him. She teasingly swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and Clint tightly gripped her thighs. Natasha lowered her hips and Clint began to tease her slit. She moaned, her tongue still rubbing over the head of his cock. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked lightly. Clint darted his tongue into her pussy before teasing her again, his tongue ghosting over her clit. Natasha took in more of his cock, her tongue running up and down the underside. Clint bucked up a tiny bit, his hands squeezing Natasha's thighs.

Pepper watched on, her eyes wide. She was practically dripping wet now and watching Natasha and Clint was not helping. She fought against the bindings around her hands but to no avail.

Clint was now running his fingers up and down the inside of Natasha's thigh while his tongue licked her clit. Natasha was slowly taking more of him in as she rubbed her tongue all of over his cock. Clint's fingers moved to tease Natasha's hole and she moaned, her lips tightening on his cock. He slid a finger in, moving it in and out slowly, still teasing her. He sucked her clit and Natasha pulled away from his cock, her breathing heavy. Clint didn't seem to mind, enjoying the effect he was having on Natasha. He slid another finger inside her and Natasha moaned. Clint got faster, his tongue and lips still kissing, licked and sucking her clit. He knew Natasha was close – he could feel her pussy tightening around his fingers. He flicked his tongue against her clit and Natasha clenched tightly again – the tightest yet. She cried out, her hips rocking back and forth as Clint continued to finger-fuck her. Natasha came and Clint kept up his ministrations, keeping her high going.

"Clint…" she murmured and Clint knew it was time to let her pull away – but he wasn't done with her yet. He let go of Natasha and she almost fell to the side. She immediately got up and reached out to stroke Clint's still rock hard cock but he slapped her hand away again.

"All fours now, baby," Clint said, weighing Natasha's breast in his palm before nipping at her ear. Natasha complied, baring her arse to Clint. He ran his cock over it, leaving a trail of pre-cum. He pushed down on her back and Natasha arched willingly. He then thrust into her pussy from behind, causing both Natasha and Pepper to cry out. Clint looked to Pepper and winked before beginning to fuck Natasha.

Clint was rough, his hands tightly gripping Natasha's hips. He leant forward, their bodies almost melding. His hand roughly gripped Natasha's tit as he kissed along her shoulder.

"You're my dirty little whore, Natasha… Say it, say you're my little whore," he whispered to her and Natasha moaned, already tightening around his cock. Natasha loved it rough and dirty talk was always a part of their rough nights. Clint roughly thrust into her and she almost whimpered. "Say it… say it, my good little whore," Clint became still and Natasha moaned. She made to get up and turn the tables on Clint but he clamped her hands down with his own.

"I-I'm your dirty little whore," she whispered and Clint pounded into her once again. Natasha cried out, her pussy tight around Clint's cock. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted. Just as she was about to cum, Clint pulled away. Natasha whimpered and fell forward, her forehead touching the mattress.

"You'll cum when I say you can… my little whore," Clint taunted Natasha and she got up and jumped on him. They battled for dominance – Natasha kissed Clint's neck while his fingers immediately went to rub Natasha's sensitive clit. She moaned and weakened – Clint then flipped them. They landed so Natasha's head was just off the bed and Clint straddled her, the tip of his cock rubbing against her hole. Clint looked down at Natasha with a smirk and she growled at him. Pepper moaned at the sound.

Clint thrust into Natasha causing her to gasp. He fucked her hard and fast – Natasha knew he wanted to cum too now. She moved her legs to wrap them around his hips and Clint moved closer to her. Clint kept pounding into Natasha and soon she was moaning again. Clint leant forward and began to suck on one of her nipples.

"Yes…" she breathed, her hips coming up to meet Clint's.

"Cum for me baby," Clint whispered to her as he kissed across the suck on the other nipple. As his tongue swirled around her hard nipple, she gasped and arched her back. Natasha came again, her climax increased from her head being half off the bed. "Baby, let me go," Clint said, pulling away from her boobs. Natasha let herself relax and Clint pulled out after one more thrust, coming up her stomach, some reaching her chest. Clint leaned down and lightly kissed her pussy. He then looked up to see Pepper half thrusting in the chair they'd stuck her in. He got up (on somewhat shaky knees) and knelt in front of Pepper. His tongue darted in and out of her and she moaned, heavily.

Natasha came over after cleaning herself up undid the ropes of Pepper's hands. She then kissed Pepper, her tongue running over the other woman's bottom lip. Pepper moaned and Clint sucked on her clit. She pulled away from Natasha as she came, her hips thrusting up toward Clint's face. Natasha smirked and walked over to relax on the bed again. Clint lightly pecked Pepper on the lips. Both Clint and Pepper joined Natasha on the bed. They all sat in silence for a moment.

"So, how are we going to involve Tony?" Pepper asked and Clint and Natasha smirked.

* * *

It was Tony and Pepper's date night and Tony was eagerly awaiting Pepper's text telling him where to go. Finally his phone beeped.

"**57 East 57****th**** Street." **Was all the message said. Tony looked at it with confusion before asking JARVIS to get directions for him. Tony looked at the screen and then grinned.

The drive didn't take long since Tony didn't really stick to the speed limit. He parked out the front of the hotel and then made his way inside.

"Hi, there should be a room booked under the name of Stark… or Potts?" Tony said to the boring woman behind the desk.

"Yes, room 69, sir. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay," she handed him the key and Tony made his way upstairs.

Pepper, Natasha and Clint had arrived about half an hour earlier than Tony to set up the room – there were candles covering most surfaces and the normal boring cotton bed sheets had been changed (by the trio) to satin. They'd also put a bottle of chocolate sauce and a bowl of cut up watermelon on one of the nightstands. The bed was on the diagonal right to the door and Clint had set up two chairs a metre or so away from the bed for him and Tony to watch from.

They'd decided that, instead of trying to explain to Tony what was going on, they'd show him. So now, as Tony was walking up the corridor, Natasha was hovering over Pepper, both of them naked with their lips locked, and Clint was sitting in one of the chairs, a glass of wine in one hand, his slowly hardening cock in the other.

Pepper tensed as she heard the key in the door and Natasha tried to soothe her with soft kisses trailing up and down her neck. The door opened and Tony entered.

"Pep- what the-?" at the moment Tony had entered Natasha had sucked on Pepper's neck and the other woman had gasped with pleasure. Clint grinned and took a sip of his wine before turning to Tony.

"Hey, Tony," Clint said simply, gaining the other man's attention. Tony's face contorted with shock and a tiny bit of disgust as he realised Clint was naked.

"What the fuck?" Tony exclaimed as he raised a hand to cover his eyes while Clint laughed.

"Please, Tony, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man before." Clint said, sipping from his wine again as his eyes drifted to the two women on the bed. Tony peeked through his fingers to follow Clint's eyes. He was growing more confused by the second.

"Okay, does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Tony spat, watching as Natasha's tongue swirled around Pepper's nipple. Clint grinned as Pepper moaned, her fingers tangling in Natasha's hair. Clint made his way to stand behind Tony.

Tony froze as Clint came to stand behind him. However, as Clint pressed up against him, his cock hard against his arse, Tony's blood pumped. He'd been with men in the past, although it had been a while, so Clint's close proximity wasn't an issue.

"Basically, Mr Stark," Clint breathed in Tony's ear. "Natasha and I are… recruiting some new sexual partners – namely the Avengers and theirs. It's been a while since we've explored and we thought, why not? We asked Pepper a little while ago and my god, she's been fun. The thing was, she was missing you. So Natasha and I caved and decided to invite you to the party." Tony shivered as Clint's teeth nipped his ear.

"So… so you three just fuck? And you want me to join you?" Tony said, his eyes glued to the two women on the bed. Things were still heating up slowly, as per the plan.

"Another guy always makes things more fun… And your suits might come in handy," Clint grinded his hips against Tony's arse and Tony gulped. Pepper looked to Tony from the bed – her eyes were filled with lust and she winked at him. Tony nodded. "You're in, then?" Tony nodded again. "Good- now strip off and come watch the show." Clint pulled away with a kiss to Tony's neck. He poured a glass of wine for Tony while Tony stripped down to nothing.

Tony was feeling rather nervous – true, he had been very adventurous in his sex life. However it was always with people he would probably never see again. This was different – this was with the woman he was in a relationship with and two master assassins. Fuck.

Tony made his way over to the chair beside Clint, accepting his wine graciously. He would have preferred something stronger but nevertheless. Both men's eyes were glued to the two women on the bed.

Pepper and Natasha were sitting up now, their lips locked. Natasha was the dominant one, as she had been in hers and Pepper's previous encounters. Pepper's hands slid up Natasha's stomach to cup her breasts, the nipple hardening under her palm. Natasha moaned into Pepper's mouth, pressing forward toward her.

Natasha broke the kiss and began exploring down Pepper's neck, to nip at her collar bone. Pepper squeezed Natasha's breast in her hand before Natasha pushed it away. Natasha kept moving down Pepper's body, her head stopping between Pepper's breasts. She began to lick at the soft skin and both Pepper and Tony moaned – the contrast of Natasha's fiery red hair and Pepper's pale skin had Tony rock hard.

Natasha continued to lavish attention on Pepper's breasts – she kissed and sucked and squeezed. Pepper was getting closer and closer to coming when Natasha's fingers moved down to rub Pepper's clit. Pepper gasped and opened her eyes to see both Tony and Clint with their hands on their cocks, slowly stroking up and down. A seductive smirk appeared on Pepper's lips and she pushed Natasha away. Natasha fell backward onto the bed, looking at Pepper with surprise.

Pepper moved across to grab a piece of watermelon. Natasha's eyes darkened as Pepper ran the pink fruit over her lips. Pepper took a bite out of the fruit, letting some of the juice trickle down her chin. She then ran the rest of the piece over Natasha's breasts, causing Natasha to groan. The fruit was cool on her warm skin. Pepper then began to lick up all the juice, the sweet taste of the melon mixing well with the taste of Natasha. Then Pepper popped the rest of the fruit in her mouth.

"More?" Natasha asked, her hand moving down rub her own clit. Pepper's eyes widened and she nodded, reaching for more fruit. Pepper traced the fruit over Natasha's well-toned stomach, her tongue catching all the droplets of juice. Natasha was shaking slightly, her fingers now inside her. Pepper pulled away, going for another piece of watermelon when Natasha stopped her. "Your turn," she said sexily and Pepper nodded. Natasha lay Pepper down and reached for the chocolate sauce.

Both Tony and Clint were panting heavily over the scene in front of them – the girls were working painfully slowly and neither of them wanted to miss a thing. Both men longed to join in with Natasha and Pepper but knew the women wouldn't allow it.

Natasha had opened the sauce and was now pouring tiny amounts onto Pepper's nipples. Natasha then lowered her head and let her tongue trail all over Pepper's breast. Pepper moaned and wiggled underneath. Natasha smirked wickedly before licking Pepper's nipple, spreading the chocolate about and catching some on her tongue. Pepper moaned again as the new sensation spread through her.

"Tasha, please…" Pepper moaned and Natasha moved to the other breast – her tongue made light work of the sauce there and she made to make her way down to lick Pepper's pussy. "No…" Pepper moaned and Natasha looked at her with confusion. Pepper sat up so she and Natasha were kneeling, facing one another. "No time for that," was all the explanation Pepper gave.

Pepper's hand slid down to rub Natasha's pussy and Natasha quickly caught on. Pepper rubbed her clit and Natasha moaned, her hands moving to Pepper's pussy. Clint and Tony watched with eager eyes as the two women began to rub and finger-fuck one another. All four of them were moaning and all of their hands were working fast. Tony reached over to cup Clint's balls as Natasha took Pepper's nipple in her mouth once again. Both Clint and Pepper gasped, their hips thrusting up. Pepper was practically writhing, her pussy tightening around Natasha's fingers. Natasha lightly bit on Pepper's nipple and Pepper gasped, thrusting up as she came. Natasha soon followed as Pepper's fingers darted in and out of her while her thumb massaged her clit.

Tony and Clint moaned and their hands worked up and down. Soon they both spilled over, their cum shooting over their hands.

It was silent in the room, aside from everyone's heavy breathing. Pepper looked to Tony with a worried expression. Tony simply shook his head and smiled at her. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. Then Tony's eyes looked over both Natasha's and Clint's sweaty bodies. He grinned.

"Oh, I am most definitely in."


End file.
